Wisdom, Justice, And Love
by Dark Promise
Summary: SasuSaku. Centered around the aftermath of the fourth war. Sakuracentric. Do you love someone? Yes. Will you marry him? No. Why? It's... complicated.
1. Wisdom, Justice, And Love

A/N: When I was listening to Linkin Parks new CD, I came across a song or speech rather by Martin Luther King Jr. This really spoke to me, so I am going to do story focused on this speech, naruto style! Listen to it, very powerful message.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the speech.

Without further ado….

* * *

««

Wisdom, Justice, And Love

««

* * *

The war all but grounded to a screeching halt when Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke met on the battlefield. The day was unusually sunny with storms brewing on the horizon. The normally cheery son of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki wore an expression of solemn determination. There was no smiles, grins, or words spoken from the hero. His opponent, the antagonist, stood across the clearing; arrogant and confident as he was of the prestigious Uchiha clan. He bear no smile towards an old friend, only an intense glare and a thirst for the blonde's blood on his blade. A heightened sense of primal instinct took over, a sort of frenzy. The Uchiha's own blood started to sing in excitement, the prospect of killing Naruto would topple the Shinobi Alliance in one fell swoop. The messily assembled and oddly stacked house of cards would fall, silently but surely. After that, leveling what was left of Konoha and killing every last infant would finally lay his clan to rest for all time.

A psychotic smile was returned with a frown.

"Sasuke, here is where we end this hatred," Naruto's words floated across the clearing to trickle unto deaf ears.

The smile turned into something malicious then.

"I can taste your blood already, Naruto!" With that, the Uchiha charged boldly and without hesitation.

Naruto braced himself while forming a giant shuriken above his head. The battle had began.

* * *

"How can I help you?" The young man flipped through his issue of a pornographic Kunoichi magazine without looking up at the person standing at the gate.

"I'm here to see prisoner #187," The soft melodic voice filtered through the chilly air.

"I'm sorry, but prisoner #187 isn't allowed to receive guests-Oh! Sakura-sama, please forgive me." The man all but fell over himself when he glanced up.

"If you took your nose out of that trashy magazine and do your job-," She hissed angrily, muttering to herself as she brushed passed the gawking man.

She knew where he was kept and quickly but gracefully descended the steps down into the darkness. Grabbing a torch, she continued to walk forward, the flickering flame her only light. The journey was far into the bowels of hell, but she made it everyday; it became a ritual. The scuffling of her boots and quiet breathing was the only thing that broke the deadly silence. For a prison, it was quiet, almost too quiet. The noisy prisoners were usually kept drugged and behind heavy doors to give others some peace from the racket.

182... 183...

Further and further, her steps did not falter.

184... 185...

She quelled the excitement that bubbled up at the pit of her stomach.

186...

Pausing for a moment, Sakura placed the torch on a wall nearby and turned toward cell #187.

Green eyes adjusting to the dim light, she saw him then. Chained to a wall with chakra bonds laced all through his confinements and over the expanse of his flesh. He wore a blindfold and a bit in his mouth. He did not acknowledge her presence, though she had been used to it since she was eight. Nothing would ever change, that much she knew. A comfortable silence followed, she rested her head on the cold steel bars that held the Uchiha prisoner. It was as close as she was going to get, so she had to tell herself to be satisfied. She should hate him with every fiber of her being, but she didn't. What exactly had transpired on the battlefield? Kakashi's team found the two after the battle, Naruto already lost to them forever. Flashes of frantic hands over torn and bleeding flesh, a green healing light, and the sound of the male beneath her struggling for breath. Counting to one hundred she calmed herself and focused on the task at hand, unwilling to accept her best friend was lying a few feet away... face down in the dirt. Not moving. Not breathing. The last tale of Naruto Uzumaki would be a tragic one. Sasuke had been right in one aspect, Naruto did die while he won the battle. After the return of the leaf ninjas to Konoha, the civilians and shinobi alike refused to believe their hero was dead. Sakura had no words, only dried tears; bloody dirty shaking hands, and being mentally exhausted.

Sasuke received rough treatment, every shinobi taking turns on beating him down. Sakura stood by and allowed it to happen, so numb and hollow was she then, she had lost her ability to care. None of the rookie nine stepped in to stop it either, nor Kakashi. After the sound thrashing, the Uchiha sustained life threatening wounds. Sakura was ordered to heal most of it, but the minor injuries stayed. They could heal on their own. He was drug down to the cellars into the deepest darkest part of hell; chained, gagged, and sealed there. No one was allowed to enter save for the Hokage or an official who had permission.

* * *

_I come to this magnificent house of worship tonight,_  
_Because my conscience leaves me no other choice._

* * *

Sakura's eyes roved over his form, noting his fingers bent at odd angles. They healed that way. Dried blood coated his body in some spots, he hadn't been bathed. The smell coming from him would make anyone gag, except for Sakura, who had smelled worse things: death, decay, guts, blood, shit, and vomit all mixed together. She continued to watch Sasuke, his steady breathing the way his grimy dark blue locks framed his face, the twitching of his muscles every now and then. Even caged and in this horrible condition, he still was the most beautiful thing Sakura had ever seen. She wished none of this had ever happened, wanting to be back in the past when she was twelve and Team 7 was still together. Laughing happily, going on missions, being with her comrades who she labeled her other family. The sound of heels clicking off the walls broke Sakura's thoughts.

A flash of long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes gave her away.

The girl's pink haired friend said nothing, nor did she turn her head and acknowledge the new presence. Sakura had eyes for only one thing in the room.

Crossing her arms, she glanced at the boy she once had a crush on and looked back at Sakura.

"It's a waste of time you know," Blue eyes expressing slight concern.

"What is?" The troll of Sakura's monotone answered. Since the war, Sakura had changed into a person who didn't cry or get upset. All that was left was numbing pain.

"Standing here for hours on end," Ino paused when Sakura's expression didn't change, "It's not what Naruto would have wanted."

"No, he would have wanted Sasuke pardoned and become the next Hokage," Sakura's reply this time was sharp and cutting.

"We are all worried about you!" 'we' meaning the rest of her classmates.

Instead of answering her, Sakura finally flicked a glance to the side, "How did you get past the guard anyway?"

Ino's lips broke into a smile, "I just showed him my goodies." Jiggling her breasts for added expense.

"You are disgusting," Sakura answered playfully, the slight smile not quite reaching her mellow emerald pools.

Ignoring her friend's insult, she gently took hold of Sakura's arm.

"It's getting late, everyone is meeting at Hotaku Restaurant."

"How long have I been standing here?" Knowing her friend would have counted the hours.

"At least five, don't your feet ache?" Ino started to direct her away from cell #187.

Had it been that long? Grabbing the dimly lit torch she came down with Sakura allowed Ino to lead her away.

_I'll see you again soon._

No noise came from the cell. All was quiet.

* * *

_A true revolution of values will lay hands on the world order and say of war:_  
_This way of settling differences is not just._

_

* * *

_

Sakura awoke screaming.

Shaking, she blindly grabbed for the bottle of pills on her night stand. Opening the container and popping a pill in, she took a deep calming breath.

The war had left many scars, some could not be seen or heard. These are the most deadly kind. Hiding her face in her hands, she rocked back and forth, trying to force back unwanted memories down. Flashes of blinding explosions, limbs flying off, putrid and infected wounds, flies buzzing, glazed eyes of those already dead, blood everywhere. War is hell, but the aftermath leaves the most damage. Tossing the covers off her legs, she stumbled into the bathroom. Turning on the facet, she splashed her face with cool refreshing water and gazed at herself in the mirror. Small scars lined her face, one above her brow another located on her chin. None were disfiguring, but left emotional traces. Gripping the sink, she blinked back tears. The dream she had started out pleasant, Team 7 working together happily before a dark shadow descended upon them and ripped Sasuke away from her and then disemboweled Naruto. Kakashi was there, but he did nothing to stop the dark shadow, the looming menace she called Madara. The dream turned chaotic with the pink haired girl running for her life as skeleton hands reached out for that swan-like throat and closed around the fragile neck like a vice grip. She couldn't breath or move, paralyzed by fear. Foolish dreams, Madara was dead. Like a snake, Kabuto had turned on his partner and then tried to capture the last Uchiha. Sasuke defeated him easily and went on to meet Naruto in battle. This had been confirmed later on by the Shinobi Alliance intel group.

Later on, after forcefully cornering the last two elders, Sakura got the truth out of them. As they told her the story, she sat numbly. Itachi was used by the elders because of the Uchiha planning a coup de tat, and then Madara being the true mastermind behind it all was hard to comprehend. Sasuke had no chance at a normal life, and before Naruto could set Sasuke back on the right path, Madara poisoned his mind permanently.

Opening her eyes, she looked back at her reflection. Giving a determined sniff and a quick swipe of her finger under her eyes, she readied herself for the day.

Walking into the hospital she was greeted by the smells of antiseptic, the feel of cold rooms, and the sound of monitors beeping. Gathering patient files, she set off to work. First visiting a man who lost a leg in the war and for all his hardships he was still a happy man. His five year old son sat on his lap as Sakura asked him questions. She smiled softly as the child grinned toothily at her, before resuming the sucking of his thumb. The man went on to talk about his wife and the things going on at home. Sakura accepted the fact that most people found her a good listener and would go to her to either solve problems or just chat. She didn't mind, though her thoughts kept wandering to the man in cell #187. The next patient was an old lady with arthritis, whom she knew very well. Mrs. Fuji lived next door to Sakura when she was little and always gave her candies. Writing a re-fill prescription to the old woman and a hearty 'take care of yourself' she went down to the next medical wing.

The children's ward. Sakura paused and placed her fingers to the glass, peering at the sleeping infants. How she longed for a baby of her own. A young mother was feeding her baby in a rocking chair beside one of the open cribs. She looked tired and worn out, probably just had given birth to her daughter only hours earlier. Sakura nodded to the woman and kept going. Entering a pink kiddy room, she grinned.

"Satsuki!" She grabbed the child up and spun her around. The sound of a child's laughter made Sakura's heart soar.

The child's mother sat calmly by and watched with a serene smile.

"How are you doing today Hinata?" Sakura placed Satsuki down and ruffled the blonde hair. Satsuki looked so much like her father, but had the eyes of her mother.

"I'm fine Sakura-san, and yourself?" Lavender eyes looking at her with kindness.

"I'm doing alright." Sakura answered while pulling out a chart from the pile.

"Looks like Satsuki is getting her final vaccines today."

At the mention of vaccine, registering as 'shot' in her mind, she shrunk back against her mother.

Sakura readied the vaccine and turned to see Satsuki trying to make herself as small as possible.

"You are just like your father, he hated shots too." Sakura plucked a red lollipop from the desk and waved it in front of the small child.

"If you are good, you will get this cherry lollipop."

Satsuki stubbornly shook her head and looked away.

Sakura sighed, playing along, "Well I guess I won't be taking my favorite niece out for ramen later..."

At the mention of ramen, the blonde haired girl perked up and reluctantly sat on the exam table.

Sakura smiled while wiping off Satsuki's arm with alcohol. A tiny prick.

"All done." The pink haired kunoichi announced while placing a shuriken and kunai band-aid on the small puncture wound.

"Can I have the lollipop too?" Satsuki asked hopefully.

Sakura leaned down, "Only if Aunt Sakura gets a kiss." She tapped her cheek.

Satsuki kissed her aunt happily and received the small candy.

"You spoil her," Hinata said affectionately as the child unwrapped the sweet candy and placed it in her mouth.

"She's all we have left," of Naruto.

As she bade farewell to Naruto's wife and only child, she arrived at her last patient. A burn victim.

* * *

_This business of burning human beings with napalm,_  
_Filling our nation's homes with orphans and widows_

* * *

"Hello Sai, how are you doing today?" She asked kindly, though knowing he wouldn't answer.

Drugged and heavily sedated, the only sound filling the room was the beeping of the monitors. Sakura's eyes landed on the fresh flowers in a vase next to his bedside: Star of Bethlehem. A flower meaning hope. Ino must have visited. Returning to her professional medic mode, she peeled back the bandages, the skin and pores oozed blood and serum. The smell of charred flesh left a few months ago, but his wounds were stubborn to heal. He was gradually getting better, but he would have lasting physical scars. He got caught in the crossfire when Madara used a flame jutsu to level half the battlefield in one blow. Sai and only a few others survived.

As she re-dressed his bandages, she thought of Hinata and Satsuki. The Hyuga heiress was not the only widow, but thousands of women lost their husbands during the war. Not only in Konoha, but in every nation under the Shinobi Alliance. Orphanages were overflowing with children who's parents died, whether they had been innocent civilians, friendly fire, or causalities of war. Hospitals were starting to house more orphans as the Orphanages could not keep up with the mouths to feed, nor beds to sleep in or clothes on the children's backs. How many Naruto's would arise from this war? How many Sasuke's? Swallowing, she shook free of those thoughts and finished wrapping the last bandage. The male groaned in discomfort and shifted slightly, Sakura leaned over and adjusted his pain medication drip. In any case, Satsuki was a very lucky child, loved not only by her mother and Sakura, but by the whole village. They saw her as a beacon of future hope and dreams, for she housed the nine tails. Because of her father paving the way to greatness and changing the mindset of the people, they did not care about the power the girl possessed, that if spun out of control could level the entire village. After Naruto had died, the nine tails broke free and tried to flee the scene. The Shinobi Alliance caught the demon and sealed it into an urn. Upon returning to the leaf, the counsel convened and decided to implant the demon into Naruto's child to continue the legacy. In the end, it was the right choice. Satsuki would face hardships down the road, but with her father's spirit and the village backing her every step, she'd do fine.

"Sakura-san, if you don't mind, we have a psych evaluation on a patient." A nurse poked her head into the room.

Not all scars were physical.

"Alright," She followed the nurse down to the basement where they handled the unruly patients.

Coming across a padded cell, she gazed through the glass. A bloodied hand slammed up against it.

Jumping slightly, she took a step back. An eye followed the hand, it's brown orb darting here and there, but never really focusing on anything.

"Name?" She held her hand out for the file.

The nurse handed it over, Sakura flipped it open.

"Kato Kiyoshi, age thirty-five, killed his wife and children last night... was released earlier this month due to passing the psych evaluation." A few more pages flipped.

"The one who did his evaluation said he had subliminal post war syndromes."

_Shit_. Anger stole over the Kunoichi, if this man was showing small signs, why did he pass? Some sort of trigger must have happened for the man in the padded cell to snap and go on a rampage. Meaning he was dangerous to the public.

"It took five shinobi to stop him," The nurse supplied as Sakura angrily snapped the file shut.

"Admit him right away, if he doesn't cooperate, sedate him."

"Yes, ma'm." The girl bowed respectfully and motioned the two bodyguards beside the door to help her.

As Sakura walked away, she could hear the man's pleas, "no no no _no_!" scuffling and a thump followed.

She didn't look back.

* * *

_Of injecting poisonous drugs of hate into veins of people normally humane._

* * *

She was standing on the bridge where Team 7 used to meet. Winter had fallen on Konoha, the big snow flakes falling from grey skies; the big river below her feet flowed sluggishly. Sakura shivered and pressed her cold lips and nose into her scarf more, there was a chill in the air today. A small poof alluded her to a new visitor. One lazy black eye roved to where the woman was standing, and then back to his pornographic book. Sakura mused, why read it? He probably memorized each and every line. A short silence followed as warm memories floated into her consciousness; smiles, joking, laughter. It was all but a distant memory now.

"Yo." He finally spoke.

Sakura smiled, "Kakashi-sensei... still reading those trashy novels."

The pages of his book was dog eared and worn, the binder had many lines and cracks in it. She was surprised it still held up.

"I hear you still visit Sasuke." Of course, the blonde blabber mouth would get her old teacher to talk some sense into her.

Sakura averted her eyes to the river.

"All he knows is violence and pain, he will never be one of us again." A page turned. Small birds took flight from a nearby tree.

"Naruto wouldn't give up on him," Sakura whispered.

"And it killed him." Kakashi replied, not sugar coating words. He had grown out of babying her when the war started.

Sakura's brow furrowed as she frowned.

"The counsel is convening soon to decide his fate."

Pink brows shot up as wide green eyes sparkled up at her teacher.

"You are to be in this meeting, summoned by the Hokages."

"Why?" Sakura gripped the old bridge's faded red railing, the wood splintering slightly under her hold.

"You'll find out," Kakashi turned and started to walk away.

Stopping, he turned. "Coming?"

Letting out a huff, the breath seen in the cold air before it's owner followed the copy ninja.

* * *

_Of sending men home from the dark and bloody battlefields_  
_physically handicapped and psychologically deranged_

_

* * *

_

"Uchiha Sasuke," the old man lifted up a piece of paper, reading off of it, "mass murderer, including being responsible for the death of Naruto Uzumaki, missing nin, and international wanted criminal. Evaluation revealed him to be psychologically deranged."

Murmurs arose from the Hokage's and the assistants. Sakura fidgeted in her seat.

"As a group we have all decided the only course of action, a frontal lobotomy."

Sakura gasped, "No!"

All eyes turned towards the pink haired woman.

"It is not your turn to speak," Raikage snapped at her.

Ignoring the him, she stood, "Lobotomies are sick, cruel, and twisted! The complications are too great-"

"It would make him controllable. As of now, no one can touch him." Mei said calmly.

"You all make me sick," Sakura spat angrily.

"Careful Kunoichi," the old man spoke up, "or you'll find yourself sharing a cell next to the Uchiha."

"Threats don't work on me," Sakura glared.

"Sakura!" Tsunade finally spoke up and silenced her student.

"I agree with Sakura, lobotomy should be our last resort."

"What do you suggest?"

Sakura spoke up, "What about inducing coma and erasing his memories up until his fight with Itachi?"

"How would you go about erasing his memories?"

"Mr. Yamanaka, Ino's father, is good at getting into people's memories." Sakura was clearly grasping at straws.

"Fine, you have two weeks to do this Ms. Haruno. Make no mistake, once two weeks are up and there is no satisfactory change, he will have the procedure done."

She let out a sigh of relief.

"And you will be the one to do the procedure."

* * *

End Chapter


	2. Iridescent

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Someone told me I skipped a lot (potholes), don't worry, it was just to set the story up. This chapter will have flashbacks and in-depth feelings of Sakura and Naruto's relationship.

Thank you everyone for your reviews so far!

**Chapter 2: **Iridescent

* * *

Sakura stood before a snow covered headstone. Getting on her knees, she brushed the icy frost off the epitaph to see clear etchings: Naruto Uzumaki; beloved husband, adoring father, and a great friend to all. Moving slightly, Sakura removed a small wreath of white flowers from her cloak and placed it at the stone's base. Standing, she gazed down solemnly. The winter's icy chill bit at her nose, cheeks, and toes. Ignoring her own discomfort, she expelled a breath; the fog produced was carried away by the breeze. The tree overlooking Naruto's final resting place shook it's bare branches, as if to try catch the elusive wind.

This was not the first time Sakura had visited his grave.

"Naruto…" Closing her eyes briefly, she drew his image out of pure memory.

"I miss you…" She smiled softly, "I wish you could be here."

"Hinata is doing well and Satsuki is more like you every day." Sakura bantered on as if he were alive right in front of her; breathing, feeling, flesh and blood. Warmth.

Flashes of memories started to resurface. Try as she might, she could not force them back.

* * *

_'I've decided to get my name carved on there too! Hero! Hero! That's what I'll become!' _

_Naruto spoke loudly as Kakashi gazed at the dark beautiful stone standing centered in the middle of a memorial site._

_'They aren't just normal heroes..' Kakashi replied cryptically._

_'Oh yeah? What kind are they?' Naruto asked eagerly, naively._

_'They are all heroes that died while on duty.'_

_

* * *

_

_Baka. You got your wish._ She thought morosely, but not bitterly.

Shuddering slightly, she cut to the chase.

"The Hokages want to do a procedure on Sasuke that would ensure his full cooperation. He's in grave danger and I don't know what to do." Sakura resisted the urge to drop to her knees, cry, and hug the smooth cold granite stone. She wasn't a little girl anymore who had to be protected by her comrades. _Crybaby-Sakura_ had been her nickname as a child and young adult, since she was easily dissolved into tears. No more, that Sakura was gone, replaced by one that was lost and alone. There was no pillar to hold her up anymore, Naruto being her big crutch, crumbled into dust. Now she had to hold herself up and keep moving forward. However painful it may be. Always keep moving forward, don't look back.

After a moment of silence, she spoke, "What would you do?"

The wind picked up suddenly and swirled around her form.

Closing her eyes once more, she let her mind drift.

* * *

When you were standing in the wake of

**d**.e.v.a.s.t.a.t.i.o.n

* * *

Why? Why? Sakura rocked back and forth on her knees, arms wrapped around her middle. The logical voice inside her said to look away, but those bright green eyes never strayed. The sight that laid before her would turn anyone's stomach, no matter how battle-hardened one had become. They came across a civilian village that had been leveled. Houses and shops lay in ruin, debris littered the streets. A child's toy, a ragdoll, lay in a pool of fresh blood; it's cheery face stained while it lay limply next to it's owner. If anyone came across the scene, some would say it looked like the mother and child were peacefully sleeping. Alas, that was not the case. The young woman had a huge hole in her chest, obviously trying to protect her child. Whatever jutsu it had been shot straight through the mother's sternum and into the child's heart. Both were instantly killed. Sakura was glad their eyes weren't open, they didn't need to gaze at the wake of the village's upheaval. A voice was calling her in the distance and she slowly came back to reality.

"Sakura-san?" A hesitant hand placed itself on her shoulder.

She gazed up, eyes wide with unending despair.

"We have to keep moving," Lee softly whispered.

The team she had been assigned stood in a group off to the side, they conversed with each other quietly.

Kakashi tensed slightly as a buzzing noise filled his ear. The radio responder had been cracked in battle, but he was still able to discern the warped voice.

"Sensor group has reported Sasuke and Naruto are five kilometers due north, they have engaged in battle. Let's move out!" Kakashi signaled and took off at a break neck pace.

Sakura had almost forgotten the stunt Naruto pulled. Somehow he managed to sneak away from the unit guarding him and hid effectively. She should have been more suspicious when Naruto approached her the night before and asked Sakura to be Satsuki's official godmother. Overwhelmed with feeling, Sakura immediately agreed, ignoring the distant pained face her best friend reverted to while gazing up at the waning moon. Clenching her gloved fists, she made a promise to pummel the idiot in the face when she saw him next. Easily she matched pace with her team, they moved in tandem, seemingly effortless. The ninja's movements only blurs in the trees.

"Gahh!" Sasuke cried out while slamming to the ground.

Naruto wobbled slightly before collapsing, the dirt shifted with the Kyuubi holder's sudden movement.

The sharingan holder grasped his side, blood leaking out between his fingers. Panting, he glared.

"I won," Sasuke's lips turned upward into a smirk before wincing in pain.

"Heh, you wish." Naruto replied weakly, his body to battered to move.

Both men were unable to accept each other as equals.

A vein ticked above Sasuke's brow, "Accept that you are a failure and die!" The predatory gaze of the Uchiha rested on the fallen blonde haired shinobi. An old friend, now a dying rival.

Once Naruto breathed his last, Sasuke would close the book on his friendship with him completely and go on to destroy Konoha. At the moment, Sasuke only saw Naruto as a stepping stone, nothing more. Again, the sadistic smile spread across Sasuke's face, eyes wide with the excitement of impending victory.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto said softly.

"For what?" Sasuke's voice remained monotonous, cold.

"I'm sorry for not being able to bring you back, for breaking the promise I made to Sakura-chan, but most of all..." Naruto's eyes started to glaze over as he turned his head to his old friend and comrade, "I don't regret any second of the time I spent with you. My last wish for you is to find peace."

Sasuke responded instantly, "The only way to find peace in my world is to destroy Konoha and every single soul dwelling within it!"

Soon Naruto's body when agonal, gasping for breath as he knocked on death's door. Sasuke watched in sick fascination as he watched Naruto die. With his sharingan he could tell the chakra in Naruto's system slowly stopped flowing, his respirations becoming far apart, body spasming slightly. A last turn of the head, the son of Minato and Kushina laid still face down and unmoving. Mirth and mad happiness overtook the Uchiha as he tried to release it through laughter, but his vision soon became hazy. The wound he sustained during the final exchange of blows was still bleeding heavily and was leading to a massive internal hemorrhage. Sasuke coughed, bringing up copious amounts of red liquid, the rattling in his chest growing.

_I can't die here... not yet. Nii-san..._

The great Uchiha avenger succumbed to his wounds and became unconscious.

* * *

When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown  
With the **c**.a.t.a.c.l.y.s.m raining down

* * *

Kakashi's team entered the clearing, pausing for a moment. Sensing no potential threat, they advanced.

Sakura spotted her boys.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" She ran ahead of the group, pink glittering hair flickering like a flame in the wind.

All but throwing herself on Naruto, she checked his pulse.

No pulse. No heart beat.

Tears pricked her eyes as she gazed at the second unconscious male.

_Please be alive._

A slow inhale and exhale from the raven-haired man made Sakura's heart speed up.

With trembling hands, she checked his injuries. Years of training taught her to focus on the task at hand and nothing else. Sakura drowned out her team's mutterings about leaving the 'bastard Uchiha' to die and that she should try reviving Naruto instead of seeing to Sasuke's wounds. Being a medical expert, she could tell Naruto had been dead for more than ten minutes and sustained injuries that she herself could not heal. Go to the next patient, save those that can be saved; that mantra drilled into her skull after years of practice. Green healing chakra melded in with Sasuke's own, soothing the pain and repairing the damaged ligaments, broken bones, and the bleeding. Sakura wiped her brow with her arm, careful not to use her hands. Sudden exhaustion, both physical and mental overtook her being.

"He's stable for now. Once we get him back to base he'll need a blood transfusion plus more healing."

Kakashi hefted Sasuke over his back and motioned for the others to take Naruto.

Everyone laid gentle hands on the fallen warrior, all lifting him and carrying him as he should be, a celebrated hero.

Another round of buzzing filled the copy ninja's ear, "Kyuubi escaped *static* we are now trying to secure it *static*..."

A great roar rumbled over the clearing as the team turned toward the sound.

"The seal must have broken when Naruto died," Kakashi explained, "the nine-tails broke free from his prison. Division one and two are now in the middle of capturing it."

Sounds of battle carried on the wind as Sakura suppressed a fearful shudder. She never liked the Kyuubi, the chakra it gave off made her feel like she'd never be happy again.

"Our mission now is to return to base with Naruto and Sasuke. Move out," Kakashi didn't wait for the others.

Sakura hesitated before following, the blood on her hands not quite dry yet.

* * *

Your insides crying, "Save me now"  
You were there, impossibly alone.

* * *

They arrived back to base a little after sunset. The lamps were being lit as the inhabitants bustled from one tent to the other.

Sakura followed Kakashi into a medical tent with Sasuke, assisting while laying him down on a cot.

With a nod, her sensei left. He had to report to the Hokages.

Sakura rubbed her face while digging in her pocket for a blood replacer pill. Placing it into her mouth, she chewed.

Preparing for a blood transfusion, she set up a bag and pulled out a needle and catheter.

Wiping her arm down quickly with an antiseptic, she pricked herself. Efficiently she hooked herself up and reclined in a makeshift cot next to him.

She found it ironic, her blood being type O. Universal giver. Sasuke was type AB. Universal taker.

The sounds of people moving about outside the tent and the steady breathing of the man beside her lulled her into a light sleep.

She awoke later to the sounds of someone in pain.

Sasuke gritted his teeth while writhing on the cot, although still unconscious, his body could feel deep pain.

Unhooking herself, she found the bag to be full. Walking over to one of the drawers in the tent she took out a pain killer.

Gripping his arm, she wiped his skin down with an alcohol swab before injecting some pain medication. Sasuke instantly fell silent and still once more.

Satisfied with the blood volume she produced, Sakura prepared Sasuke for the transfusion.

As her live saving blood flowed into him, she went to go find something to eat and drink. The pill she took earlier replenished her blood supply, but it had a strong side effect of hunger. Every shinobi was placed on food rations and the stall to get her a nice hot meal was all the way across the encampment. Glancing back, she decided he was ok for now and left quickly. The sooner she ate and filled her stomach, the sooner she could return to him. What she didn't see was the other ninjas skulking about the tent, waiting for her to leave.

* * *

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failures all you've known.  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go.  
Let it go.

* * *

The Uchiha was hauled to his feet and drug out of the tent. Disoriented and half awake he could not defend himself from the blow that cracked the side of his jaw. Body twisting, he landed in the mud. Angrily he stumbled, trying to get to his feet when another blow came. Letting out an expletive he wheeled around like a caged animal. All he could see were shapes and shadows in his semi-concious state and those around him snickered and sneered. Swinging out blindly, Sasuke missed and received a sickening crunch to his middle. Refusing to cry out and appear weak, he activated his sharingan, trying to get a better handle on the situation.

Sakura quickly noticed the growing crowd around the medical tent when dread filled her body like ice.

Pushing her way through the group of bystanders, she saw Sasuke being punched, kicked, grabbed, and tossed around.

Her classmates stood off to the side, watching the spectacle. No one would come to his rescue.

She went to take a step forward to stop this nonsense when her feet failed to move. Sakura gasped and looked down, her shadow attached to someone else. Shikamaru had captured her shadow with his for a fleeting moment. He gazed hard at Sakura before returning to his original position. It was a warning to not interfere.

All she could do was watch.

_He deserves it_, a nasty inner voice spoke up, only to serve in irritating Sakura's nerves even more.

"That's enough." A cold voice broke through the circle of onlookers. They parted as Gaara made his way through.

The shinobi that were taking turns in beating Sasuke stopped and moved away in respect for the general commander.

Turquoise eyes landed on the pink haired kunoichi, "Take care of him, Sakura."

Without hesitation, she moved forward and gathered the battered Uchiha in her arms.

* * *

When Sakura opened her eyes again, she was back in the present.

"Sakura-san?" A soft melodic voice filtered through the wintery scene.

Turning slightly she acknowledged the woman, "Hinata-sama." She nodded respectfully.

The Hyuga Heiress moved gracefully up beside Sakura.

"Hello Naruto-kun," Hinata spoke kindly.

"I'll leave you to visit him in peace." Sakura's footsteps heavy in the snow.

"Everyone is coming over for a christmas party tonight, will you be there?" Hinata asked.

Sakura really didn't feel like celebrating christmas anymore, but answered with a short, "yes."

"Satsuki will be happy to see you."

The pink haired woman smiled at the mention of her god daughter.

* * *

Chapter end.


	3. Jar of Hearts

A/N: thank you for all the reviews! I hope my writing keeps you wanting more! I love using songs to express the person's perspective and feelings. ;D

Jar of hearts by Christina Perri (wonderful song, merits a listen!)

**Chapter 3:** Jar of Hearts

* * *

The christmas tree glimmered and sparkled with a hundred different lights. The ornaments that adorned the branches were all sorts of different shapes and colors: glittered and non-glittered, keepsakes and trinkets; some old, some new. A beautiful angel sat precariously on top, gazing down at those who ventured close. She wore a light blue and white dress that had a furr-looking over coat, her wings made of tiny lights and white satin threaded with small wires to give them structure. Hands folded gently in front holding a white dove. A sign of hope and peace. Sakura was too wrapped up in admiring the tree and decorations to notice Satsuki start playing with her hair. The child marveled at her aunt's silk pink hair that cascaded past the slender shoulders. They were sitting on the lumpy but comfy couch in Hinata's apartment.

Sakura could hear noise coming from the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" She called and got a swift answer.

"No, I'm fine," Hinata replied, "The others should be over soon."

"Aunt Sakura?" Satsuki piped up.

"Yes?"

"Will I get as pretty as you someday?" The five year old thought the world of this other mother figure.

Sakura suppressed a giggle, "You'll be even prettier."

"Are you sure?" Hope shone like little stars in those lovely lavender orbs.

Sakura nodded. Satsuki took the opportunity to start placing bows in the pink woman's hair.

The doorbell rang.

Shikamaru came in with hands in his pockets, mumbling something to himself. Choji entered next carrying a large supply of goodies and presents in his arms. Ino entered last wheeling in a most unexpected visitor. Sakura immediately stood, almost making Satsuki lose her balance. The fathomless dark orbs gazed at her blankly as his face showed no emotion.

"Guess who I brought?" Ino smiled, her blue pools dancing with mirth.

"Ino! How did you get him out of the hospital?" Sakura's temper grew.

"Relax forehead!" Sakura bristled at the nickname, "Tsunade-sama said I could take him out tonight to the party as long as you'll be here incase he has any complications."

Sakura sighed.

"Ugly."

"Sai."

Ino pushed the wheel chair forward, the bag of IV's hooked above him swung with the movement. Sakura only breathed a sigh of relief when her blonde haired rival/friend parked him next to the fireplace adjacent to the tree. The sound of the fire crackling soothed her nerves. Sakura was surprised Sai didn't mind being close to fire after his incident. She supposed the time he spent in ROOTS taught him to fear nothing, even if that thing came close to claiming your life. Even though Sai was covered in bandages, he smiled at Satsuki. The curious child came closer.

"You look like a mummy," Satsuki giggled.

Sai was quiet for a moment, "Do you like to draw?"

"I love to draw!" Satsuki hopped down from the couch and sped off towards her room.

"Are you in any pain?" Sakura asked.

"No," another pause, "but I would like something to drink."

Ino jumped in to serve him while Sakura went back to the couch.

Satsuki quickly returned with a bunch of paper parcels in her tiny little arms. She unloaded the pile of drawings onto Sai's lap and proceeded to show him every single one. Each had their own story.

Shikamaru reclined against the wall, not wanting to be in any action but still be apart of the group. Choji disappeared into the kitchen and Sakura had a sneaking suspicion he was probably sampling the food Hinata was cooking. One thing Sakura admired about the Hyuga Heiress the most is she knew how to cook delicious meals. Mouthwatering, melt in your mouth meals. Ino handed her a glass of eggnog which she took with thanks.

Sakura's eyes lingered on the fire, it's sole flame licking the air. Toasty warm, she reclined back while sipping her drink. Today had been tiring and tomorrow wasn't going to be any easier. Satsuki's excited chatter slowly faded as Sakura's vision blurred back to what happened earlier.

* * *

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is  
**r**.e.g.r.e.t

* * *

Sakura stood before cell #187 again. This time she was not alone.

Flanked by ANBU, she unlocked his cell.

Sasuke's head lifted towards the sound, but he said nothing.

"I'll be alright, if I need you I'll let you know." She nodded at the ANBU who started to follow her in.

It took twenty-five steps to reach him, boots scuffled to a halt.

The smell he was giving off was even more malodorous than before. He definitely needed a bath and a meal. Signs of starvation were evident on his form.

"I'm releasing you for the moment," She spoke calmly, diplomatically.

"Hn. Setting me free?" Sasuke's lips quirked.

"Hardly." Sakura snorted, "I am giving you the chance to have a bath and eat."

"How kind of you." His voice was sardonic and mocking.

Sakura started to count to ten in her head, the rage bubbling underneath the surface of her cool exterior.

"If you struggle, we will use any means necessary to stop you." Sakura held a syringe in her hand while moving her free hand up to her face.

"Kai!" The bonds that held him prisoner relented.

Sasuke wasted no time and blindly shot forward, slamming her into the metal bars.

ANBU started to rush in. "STOP!" Sakura's voice thundered in the small cell. Surprisingly, they obeyed.

Uncapping the needle she quickly stabbed it into his neck. Growling he tried to strangle her with his chains.

Gagging slightly she writhed, fearful eyes told the ANBU to move in.

As they grabbed the Uchiha, the medicine started to work as he sagged to the ground.

"We only have thirty minutes." Sakura motioned for the tub to be brought in, others following with hot water.

His chains drug the ground with a sharp metallic sound as the ANBU placed him in the tub.

"I'm fine," Sakura touched her tender throat knowing there would be bruises later.

ANBU backed off but still stayed in the cell.

Using a chakra scalpel she cut away his old ratty and grimy clothing.

Pouring a generous amount of shampoo into her palm, she started to work on his dark blue hair. Sakura lost herself in the feel of the coarse yet soft strands as her fingers worked methodically. Next she used a wash cloth on his face. Why did he have to be so damn beautiful? He looked more angelic than human. The more dirt and blood she removed, the more beautiful he became. Impossible, but it was true. Feeling nervous about washing his body, she spoke to him.

"I visited Naruto's grave today," Sakura lifted an arm and scrubbed with a loofa.

The soapy rough sponge ran over his chest, "I wish.." She blinked back tears.

_That everything could go back to the way it was..._

Here Sakura was washing an old love while trying not to become too nostalgic.

* * *

And don't you know I'm not your **g**.h.o.s.t anymore  
You _lost_ the love I **l**.o.v.e.d the most_  
_

_

* * *

_

It is possible to have more than one love at a time.

This was true for Sakura. She loved both Sasuke and Naruto. In truth, the one she loved the most was Naruto.

It wasn't a romantic love, but a deep founding understanding of each other and acting as the others support; sticking together no matter the circumstance.

With the Uchiha avenger it was a different story. She wanted to be bound to him in every way humanly possible. Sakura imagined herself with him as a husband; a kiss when he got home, children running around the house with sweet laughter, and the pure unconditional love each felt for the other. When he left the village all those dreams turned to ash. Gone were the what-could-have-beens and the happy endings. When and if Sasuke ever became sane again, she would thank him. He pushed her to become stronger, into this beautiful resilient smart and strong woman of twenty-three. Even though she didn't get her happy ending nor a husband or kids, she did have the experience gained from it. She told herself it had to be enough. Her mind then turned to her god daughter.

"Do you know Naruto has a child? A beautiful girl," She started to wash the other arm, "she's so pretty and smart."

Voice full of emotion, she had to stop herself from dissolving into tears.

"Loud and hyperactive yet kind and gentle," The loofa dipped down his abs and into the water slightly.

Pausing she blushed, any further would be going into a whole new territory.

Gritting her teeth, she had to do it. As long as she didn't see it, she would be fine right?

Flaming to the roots of her naturally pink hair, she scrubbed. The water sloshed slightly where her hand was submerged. If Ino knew about this, she would never let Sakura live it down.

Sasuke made a noise in his throat causing Sakura to jump. He did not wake.

Crap, crap, crap. Hurry! Sakura scrubbed even faster. Big mistake.

Sasuke's staff started to rise from the water. Hard and throbbing.

Oh, god.

Sakura tried to ignore the twitching member as she quickly finished washing his thighs and legs.

She had to keep things professional! The Uchiha's engorged cock did not go down, it's tip resting on his wash board abs.

Sakura stared in wonderment, knowing well about the male anatomy from being in the medical field, but to see_ the_ Sasuke Uchiha's dingle dangle standing at attention would have any girl gaping. The pink haired kunoichi chanted in her head: _go down, go down, go away, go away._ She couldn't imagine the mortification if Sasuke suddenly woke up with a raging hard on while still submerged in a tub. That would not turn out well and she didn't have another sedative handy. She had to end this quickly. Sneaking a glance to the ANBU who stood near the entrance of the cell could not see what she was doing. The dim light aided her as well.

"Here I go," She whispered while lathering her hands up with soap.

Wrapping her slender fingers around his pulsing member, she started to stroke. Alternating between fast and slow, soft and hard. Palming the head while using the other hand to pump. The male beneath her started to groan ever so softly, body twitching in pleasure. His hips started to thrust into her slick hold. Sakura's breath and heart rate started to speed up as she noted the color change at the tip of his penis. It started to turn an angry red and stiffen under her grip. She knew he would come soon. Mouth open and back arched, he thrusted upward a few times before releasing. The white sticky fluid squirted like fountain water out of his tip and streaked her flawless cheek with hot cum. Sakura jerked back slightly, surprised at the volume and consistency. She wiped the evidence away off his abs, it blended into the dirty water. Sasuke still slumbered, but not for long.

"He's done," Sakura said hiding a blush.

ANBU helped get him out of the tub and dried him off.

"Sakura-san... what is on your face?"

Sakura flushed and wiped the creamy substance away, "Oh? Shampoo."

* * *

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

* * *

"Aunt Sakura? Aunt Sakura!" Satsuki was tugging on her clothes.

Jostled out of remembering, she turned her head. "Yes, dear?"

"Uncle Neji and the others are here now!" She said loudly.

Sakura watched as the solemn Hyuga, calm TenTen, and ecstatic Lee entered through the door.

"Oh, Sakura-san!" Lee bowed and then asked, "Do I have your permission to sit beside you?"

At least some men still had manners.

"Of course, Lee."

Satsuki ran over to her Uncle and he scooped her up.

It was odd to see the mighty silent Neji Hyuga holding a five year old on his hip, but stranger things have happened.

"Uncle Neji, I have a question." Satsuki's voice was very serious.

"Go ahead, Satsuki-sama." Make that two respectful men.

"I want a brother or a sister, but mommy said she couldn't have anymore kids. Why?"

A long lengthy silence filled the room, the quiet sound only broken by the popping of the fire.

"Your mother loved your father very much," Neji looked at his niece with adoration, "so much that her heart only has room for you and Naruto."

Satsuki frowned, brows knitted. Sakura could tell the gears in her brain were turning, trying to find a solution.

Suddenly her face lit up.

"Uncle Neji!" She squirmed down and tugged on the jounin's hand, "You and Aunt Sakura could have one right?"

Satsuki placed Neji's hand over Sakura's with determination.

Sakura blushed and stuttered, "Sweetie it just doesn't work that way."

Nervous laughter broke out in the room, Satsuki was very confused.

"In order to have a baby there has to be love."

Of course, not all circumstances involved love first then comes a baby, but she wanted to teach Satsuki the right way.

Sakura patted her lap in which Satsuki happily climbed on.

Neji took his hand back as if someone had burned him. Blushing slightly he muttered something about going to find Hinata-sama in the kitchen.

"Someday you'll meet someone-"

"Boys are icky!"

Sakura chuckled, "that someone will be the one you marry and have kids."

"Why can't you marry Uncle Neji?"

"I don't love him."

"Oh..." Satsuki thought more on the subject, "Do you love someone?"

"Yes."

"Will you marry him?"

"No."

"Why?"

Sakura sighed softly. Kids always had so many questions... the most famous being 'Why'.

"It's... complicated."

* * *

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving  
**s**.c.a.r.s

* * *

Sasuke groaned softly coming too.

He was still blindfolded and seated at a table.

Sakura sat across from him.

"Are you done with your stunts or should I give you another sedative?" Sakura bluffed.

Sasuke glared through his blindfold, then winced. His fingers felt weird and slightly painful. They had been taped.

"I fixed your fingers while you were out, they will take time to heal." Sakura pushed a plate forward, "You can still eat."

The smell of cooked rice and meat filled his nostrils. That scent went straight to his gut and had him cramping with hunger.

Feeling his way around the table he found the rice balls which he inhaled greedily. Searching, his hand landed on another object. Tomatoes.

"I know they are your favorite," Sakura said softly.

Finding a jug of water next he tipped it back and drank for a long time. Sakura felt bad for letting him go without food or water for so long.

_He deserves it._ The nasty inner voice was back.

Finishing three rice balls, four tomatoes and a large bowl of beef stew he felt around.

"There is no more." Sakura saw the slightest hint of disappointment in his posture.

"I don't want to tax your stomach, since you've haven't eaten in so long."

Sasuke stayed quiet.

_Why is it always silence with you?_ That voice from the past echoed in her ears.

"Cut to the chase Sakura or leave." Sasuke said after a staring competition on Sakura's part.

He could feel those apple green pleading eyes on his face and it was a bothering him.

"The council, the Hokages, want to do a frontal lobotomy on you." Sakura said bluntly.

"Is that all?" His tone didn't reveal trepidation or nervousness, but boredom.

"You don't care that you'll be turned into an obedient doll?" Sakura slammed her hands down on the table.

"I'll find a way out of here before that happens." Sasuke's voice was sharp and cutting.

"What if you don't?" Sakura's hard eyes softened.

"If it happens, it happens." Sasuke replied coldly.

The words brought her back to the time they had found him again after two years of searching.

"They are willing to compromise..." Sakura sat back down and folded her arms, feeling suddenly chilly.

"What?"

"If you agree to go through certain steps they will release you back into civilization."

To amuse her, he said, "What conditions?"

"You would be agreeing on sealing away your sharingan forever and allowing us to implant a debilitating seal in your brain that activates should you attempt to harm someone or leave without authority."

So in reality he would just be in a bigger cage. They would never allow him to leave the village ever again.

He would never give up his sharingan, the trademark of his clan.

"What would I be expected to do?"

Sakura bit her lip, "They didn't elaborate on that part but my guess is to settle down and start a family."

"So they can use my children as pawns?" Sakura shivered as Sasuke clenched his fists, the sounds of joints popping out of place.

The Uchiha survivor chuckled darkly then, "Konoha... and the hokages... the elders..."

She didn't speak but watched the anger mount.

"They are the ones who discriminated and eliminated my clan! You think for one second I'll obey?"

The shouting made ANBU step closer to the couple sitting. Sakura glanced sharply at them. They halted.

"I'm sorry about your clan-"

"No your not," He cut her off, "You and your precious village is happy my clan is dead."

Tears pricked her eyes once more.

"That's a lie! No one knew about the elders decisions!" Sakura wanted to reach across the table to touch his hands in reassurance.

"Would you kill for me?" His voice grew quiet.

* * *

Collecting your **j**.a.r **o**.f **h**.e.a.r.t.s  
And tearing love apart

* * *

"Alright everyone, food's ready!" Hinata emerged from the kitchen, her apron covered in streaks of flower.

Everyone grabbed plates and filled them up with holiday foods such as ham, roast, yams, an assortment of different dishes, and finally desserts.

Sitting on the couches and nearby table, they all settled into their meals. Ino took the drawn papers that laid abandoned in Sai's lap and replaced it with a plate.

"If you need any help, let me know," She winked at him.

Sakura rolled her eyes while bringing up a forkful of rice and ham.

The clanking of utensils filled the air as well as conversation.

Satsuki was a picky eater and asked her mother for some ramen. Hinata went back to the kitchen and emerged five minutes later with a steaming bowl.

The child's face glowed with unwavering bliss while she slurped up the noodles, happy and content, surrounded by people who loved her.

For a brief moment, Naruto shone through; slightly transparent, but there.

She was the light in everyone's life that currently occupied the room.

After they finished eating, Satsuki started to dig around under the christmas tree.

"Satsuki you have to wait until tomorrow," Her mother's voice was firm.

"Aww, but mom can I open a few?"

"Alright, two." Hinata held up her fingers.

Satsuki grinned and read from one of the tags, "To: Satsuki, From: Rock Lee."

She ripped open the kunai and scrolled wrapping to find...

"Oh god, you didn't!" Ino spoke up aghast, holding her hand to her mouth.

A green spandex suit.

Sakura tossed back her head and laughed. However, Lee was deadly serious about his gift.

"This spandex suit will give you the power of youth!" The taijutsu ninja gave the small child thumbs up.

"Geez, Lee," TenTen sounded exasperated, "mortify the kid before she's six!"

"I think it's great," Satsuki hugged the material close and smiled up at him, "thank you!"

Lee was reduced to tears of happiness.

Satsuki picked up a small long box that she had her eye on from the beginning. It was from her Aunt Sakura.

Peeling the wrapping away slowly she opened up the box.

A small necklace lay in it's casing. Lavendar eyes fill of amazement, she gazed at her Aunt.

"Look," Sakura lifted the necklace by the silver chain and opened up the locket.

"Daddy!" Satsuki shouted happily as her small fingers grabbed the locket and peered close at the photo.

"This way he'll always be with you." Sakura could see the little streams of wet tears coursing down the child's face.

Afraid the crying was sad, Sakura went to make amends when Satsuki leaped into her arms.

"Thank you..." she whispered, "thank you."

* * *

You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your  
**s**.o.u.l

* * *

"Would you kill for me?" He repeated.

"I don't see how this fits into the conversation," Sakura rebutted.

"I want to make a deal."

Sakura huffed, "You are in no position to do that."

"Just listen," He hissed.

Sakura leaned close.

"Bring me the heads of the elders, only then will I cooperate." He stated in a low voice.

Sakura's eyes widened as she leaned back, his hand snaking out to grip her wrist.

She tensed.

He smirked.

"I still make you nervous."

"Let go," She whispered.

His thumb drew comforting circles around the sensitive flesh of her delicate wrists.

Just like that he manipulated her, like a puppet on a string.

* * *

End chapter.

REVIEW PLEASE! Give me a song to use in the next chapter.


	4. In The Belly Of The Beast

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Hugs and cookies all around!

* * *

_"Do not pity the poor man for he has other means for survival."_

- Quote by **Dark Promise**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 4:** In The Belly Of The Beast

"You've wasted your time," Sakura retracted her hand and gazed at the blindfold with sincerity, "that doesn't work on me anymore."

He was silent for a moment before his voice became low. "I'm sure that Senju woman would love to know how you've been consorting with me."

Sakura tensed. "What do you mean?"

"That handjob was quite… nice." An arrogant smirk planted plainly on his face.

"H-how? You couldn't have possibly…" Sakura stuttered and trembled.

"I've never thought of you as dumb, but you never were one to listen to Kakashi."

A flash of memory crossed her mind then.

_"The poisoned kunai Shizune taught you to make won't work on Sasuke, Orochimaru would have made sure he was immune to it."_

"So… you…?"

"Faked it? Hn."

The once soft emerald green eyes sharpened to a glare. How could he overcome the sedative? She made it herself, it should have been flawless.

"If this… indiscretion leaked out it would be devastation for you wouldn't it? To know that the Hokage's prized student and top kunoichi in Konoha could not control herself and gave into her own desires. The Hokages and council members would see you unfit to continue my case…." A malicious smile and a pause before, "you would lose your status as a as a respected kunoichi in the village to become a simple woman who will then be called by one name… _slut_."

Tears threatened to break free, "You wouldn't be that cruel." He would be.

An odd chill settled into the room. The rickety chair dug into her back.

"If you do my every whim… I'll let you go free." He coaxed softly.

She swallowed. Sakura was definitely torn with the choice: to either stand up and tell him to go fuck himself and walk away and risk the incident going public and ruining her career and self image entirely or submit to him. Any hardened shinobi would opt for the first choice but for a woman of her status taking that risk would be too costly. In the end, she had no choice. Gazing down at her clenched fists in her lap, she trembled. Long silk pink bangs shielded her eyes.

"Okay…" She whispered.

Self satisfied he leaned back in the chair, cocking his head to the side. Even though he couldn't see past it she still felt bare before him.

"Come tomorrow evening… alone…"

"How can I? The ANBU and Hokage herself only has the key."

They were still whispering to each other.

"Find a way." His tone held no emotion to them.

Bottom lip quivering she stood and turned away.

ANBU opened the doors as Sakura rushed past.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sakura crept closer to the sleeping woman. A dangerous sleeping woman.

The key was kept in a safe box located in one of the desk drawers.

Getting on her knees, she crawled around the desk and quietly opened the small wooden door. Tsunade who had been slumped over sleeping on multiple scrolls and papers, shifted. The pink haired kunoichi stilled and held her breath. A soft snore told Sakura that her master was still sleeping. Letting out a shaky sigh she remembered the combo to the lock. She was rewarded by a faint click and the giving way of the wood divider. A cold black key laid upon some old parchment. Eyeing the key with victory she gently plucked it from its resting place and deposited it in her bra. Turning, she crawled the whole way to the door. She didn't use the window for fear a breeze would come in and wake the sleeping Hokage. Her student only relaxed as the door to the Hokage office closed without a sound.

Bypassing the guard who was looking at porn magazines again, she arrived with haste.

Almost breathless, she didn't look up as she unlocked the cell and swung it open.

"Sasu-!" Spinning red sharingan pierced her soul and as if a great weight bared down upon her, she collapsed onto the ground; knees slamming against cold concrete.

Opening her eyes, she saw darkness all around her except for the place she was laying. A beam of light shone down from high above. It didn't give off any warmth, only light piercing through the darkness.

And she was naked. Squealing she covered herself, green eyes search around for any signs of life.

"What do we have here?" A voice sounded in the dark.

Ears perked, her head swiveled to where she heard the familiar tone.

"Aah, It's Sakura." Another voice... but the same voice? What was going on?

Forms emerged.

She gasped.

Seven Sasuke's surrounded her and they were naked as well.

Blushing, she adverted her eyes to the ground.

One male came close and balanced on his haunches. It gave her an unimposing view of his assets. Not that she's already seen them before.

With his index finger he lifted her chin up, making her lock eyes with his.

"I'm surprised he put you here... for the time being anyway."

"W-where am I? What is this place?" Sakura's tone was of wonder and fear.

"You are in the belly of the beast," The male smiled which caused her heart to skip a beat. Sasuke never smiled.

It took a few moments for Sakura's brain to register. She was in Sasuke's mind.

"I'm sure you've heard of the seven deadly sins?" With a nod, the male gestured to those around him. What she hadn't noticed before is that while they appeared to be Sasuke, there were little differences. The way the hair laid (one had an entire eye covered, another with flame-like appearance), the color of their eyes, the stances and personalities. One wore a frown or a look of indifference while another had an almost manic smile.

"Which are you?" She decided to speak up.

His member, once flaccid sprang to a wondrous size.

"Seven guesses who..." He half-heartedly joked with a smirk.

Lust.

Sweat instantly beading on her brow she sat up and curled into a ball.

"The others?"

Lust paused for a moment, unhappy that Sakura subtly rejected him.

"I'll tell you if I can touch you." Bartering. Somehow the Uchiha was good at that.

Sakura frowned, "How long will I be here?"

"As long as he wants you here."

"Who is _he_?"

"Our master, the real one."

Relaxing her arms, she let them fall away and presented her soft breasts to him.

Not wasting a moment he dropped onto the ground behind her and cupped the soft round globes. There was a perceptible moan coming from the woman. Lust smirked as he felt her nipples pebble instantly in the palm of his hands. Dipping his head he laid full well placed kisses on the ridge of her shoulder. She shuddered in pleasure as he hit the apex of her neck, knowing it was an erogenous zone. Licking and nipping her earlobe playfully, Lust decided to go ahead and tell Sakura more.

"That one there," He gestured with his chin, "is Gluttony."

Curious, she watched as Gluttony inhaled blue balls of light that kept appearing out of the blackness around them.

"What is he eating?"

"Power. He eats so much it causes our master to have an unquenchable thirst for it as you know."

One of his muscular hands splayed across her stomach, causing her skin to twitch in small sparks of excitement.

Eye lids at half mass, she tilted her head back to rest against Lust's shoulder. He chuckled, "I'm not done yet."

Emerald pools drifted to another Sasuke, but this one was grabbing the blue orbs of light and trying to herd them into one place. If Gluttony got too close to the orbs the other male collected, hisses and pure malleable malice would ooze from its pores.

"That's Greed. Gluttony likes to eat power while he likes to collect it. Store it. Use it." His fingers played with the coarse pink curls between her thighs.

Instead of clamping her legs tight, she spread them, allowing Lust to rub his digits against her slick heat. His touches, words, and body had a strong effect over her more primal and sexual side. That was obvious. Fighting the sexual urges enough to stay coherent, Sakura turned her head at the next one.

This Sasuke looked down at her with no emotion. Indifference. While many would think Sloth would be a heavy, lazy figure it still retained it's original form.

"That's Sloth."

While eyeing the stoic male, she heard sounds coming from the darkness. Squinting, she saw a body hidden in shadow. It could be considered a pitable creature, considering it was in a fetal position and the voices coming from it made her very sad.

"No... it's all my fault" A voice sobbed. Broken.

"It's hopeless... all you can do is give up." Another voice sounded listless.

Gaping in horror this Sasuke had to heads. It appeared sickly with gray skin with dirty smudges marring it's features while the two heads were disfigured.

"The twins... Acedia and Despair. They are not apart of the original sins, but they came to be here over time."

She wanted to reach out to the one hiding in the darkness to the point her heart ached.

The next Sasuke frightened her. It was the one with the manic smile. He was held back by an invisible force, but it was obvious what he was after.

"Can I kill her? I want to see her blood," Onyx eyes widened, "pretty blood... lovely bones." The male roared in anger when he couldn't get close.

"It's quite obvious what he is," Lust whispered in her ear.

"Wrath." She whispered back, eyes never straying from the most lethal part of Sasuke.

A tear trekked down her face. This is what the council made Sasuke, a person so torn you can't glue back the pieces because they simply don't fit anymore.

Lust distracted the pink haired kunoichi by slipping his digits into her tight heat and hissing in pleasure as the walls clenched around him.

"Tight..." His cock ached for release.

"I don't want to know anymore..." She could feel the throbbing erection against her back.

"There are two more..."

The last two faced off with each other. Pride and Envy.

"Naruto is better than me..." Envy admitted.

"The idiot will never be better than me!" Pride shouted back, "I am of the Uchiha clan! The strongest warrior clan!"

"Will you give yourself to me now?" Lust smirked against her pale skin while Sakura was lost in thought.

This man was just too broken to be fixed.

* * *

End Chapter.

Please review! :D


End file.
